


Treasure Hunter

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, f!Daiki, f!Tsukasa, f!Yuusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Kaitou Aimi stands on the roof of a building across from a fight, trying to decide whether to join in. There are obviously heroes and villains in this world, but she knows life is never that simple, not really.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	Treasure Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Yukie = Yuusuke  
> Aimi = Daiki
> 
> I have no dea why this is Aimi/Daiki-centric but this was fun to write

Kaitou Aimi stands on the roof of a building across from a fight, trying to decide whether to join in. There are obviously heroes and villains in this world, but she knows life is never that simple, not really.

Plus, she never lets herself play the hero without the others. It just… she can’t.

She supposes she’s not the most traditional “villain”, either, but that has never been her intention. Playing hero or villain gets you nowhere unless you’re so incredibly stubborn that the universe bends the rules around you.

Like them.

The treasure ends up in the monster’s hands, and Aimi shoots it, easily jumping down to take the treasure. A simple thievery, for once, and she can’t help the smile that splits her face.

There’s a freedom to not caring that is slowly being chipped away, but she isn’t sure she’s ready to fully acknowledge the consequences of caring again.

(She doesn’t think of how so many people in so many worlds call her cold for it. She doesn’t think of how hard she tried to be warm and kind, once upon a time.)

She takes out the monster, but she keeps the treasure, flashing a smirk as she leaves through a dimension wall.

  
  
  


The photo studio  _ is  _ warm. Tsukasa cooked, Aimi can tell instantly. Her food smells like confidence and skill, which shouldn’t be possible, but nothing had really felt impossible since a woman in black and magenta leather had swept Aimi off her feet and taken her to a world where the rules were an inverse to her own.

They’re all talking between bites of food, and it’s Yukie who spots her and waves her over.

(Aimi had been gone for longer than normal, and she wonders if any of them noticed.)

“Find anything interesting, Aimi?” Natsumi asks. Aimi shrugs. The others don’t push, and Aimi just lets herself bask in the conversation washing over her as Yukie and Natsumi fill her in on the past month’s events, Tsukasa only occasionally adding commentary.

(It’s good to be home, she doesn’t let herself think.)

  
  
  


Tsukasa stays downstairs after the others go up, no particular expression on her face, messing with her camera. Bored, lounging on the couch.

It’s just Aimi and Tsukasa and the latter’s position makes it uncomfortably familiar.

“I found you about two weeks into your exile,” Tsukasa says. “Around this time of year.”

“And?” Aimi asks.

“You should stay,” Tsukasa replies. “Longer. More.”

“I don’t much like orders,” Aimi says, taking her newest treasure from her pocket to fiddle with in turn.

“I don’t give orders,” Tsukasa, and it’s true. Tsukasa moved in a way where when she was sure, her statements were given as fact. And it was oh so easy to believe them, to listen. Orders are different from the effortless declarations Tsukasa still makes, even without a throne.

She’s still just as dangerous, lounging on a photo studio couch with a camera.

She could rip Aimi to pieces with that heart she grew.

“I’m going to sleep,” she says, instead.

  
  
  


Yukie is warm, and Natsumi is soft, and Aimi has to wonder how she’d ended up in the middle, Tsukasa’s arm wrapped over Natsumi to lay right at Aimi’s own heart.

It feels nice and soft and warm, right in a way that terrifies her, to love them.

Her shifting somehow rouses Natsumi first, who moves her head just enough to meet Aimi’s eyes.

“Good morning,” she says. “Sleep well?”

Aimi doesn’t let herself say “yes”, but she smiles, taps the other woman on th nose.

“What do you want for breakfast, Natsumelon?”

  
  
  


“I’m glad your home,” Yukie says, and Aimi almost laughs. Yukie has just the right brand of stubborn heroism to say that, doesn’t she? Not weak, not by any sense of the word, and not just because Kuuga’s Amadam is one treasure Aimi would never particularly want, but sweet.

“And who said this was my home?” Aimi asks. Yukie shrugs.

“A home is where you can go to st the end of the day and feel safe,” she says. “Feel belonging. You belong here, don’t you?”

She says it so simply that it feels easy to believe, but Aimi doesn’t know if she can.

It’s been eight months since the Rider War, and she knows she said this was “our world”, but a home? To really say that?

And so close to…

“I guess I do,” Aimi says. “After all, my treasures are here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
